His And Hers Katriel Steele
by SimpleComplexity0823
Summary: Not really a Max Ride story... Sorry guys! It's an original composition! Read it please? I could change it to be max and fang... Thinking about it!


**authors note!: this is an original composition, I have NO IDEA where I'm going to go with this so please bear with me :) thanks! Don't forget to review it! Not sure if I'm even going to continue it...**

3rd Person on Kat

Kat stepped out of the large van that she and matt had pulled up to the club "His And Her's" she looked over to hood of the sleek silver van as she stepped out, smirking as she watched their twelve victims getting out. six were adonis looking men, each of a different ethnicity. and of course the other six were goddess like women, Kat herself counted as the seventh curvaceous vixens.

They all watched silently as Matt closed and locked the van, he led them to the workers entrance; stepping in the back silently, the men and women split up about halfway down the hallway; women to one side, men to the other. the girls all stepped into their dressing rooms silently and in a matter of minutes each stepped out looking equally as breath taking as the one before her. including kat whom had thrown on an old dress from when she had started, it was a firetruck red, with a slit from behind her neck, to below her navel. her hair was flowing down to her mid back in loose mahogony waves, and she had even taken out her snake bites to complete the soft look that her face had.

once the girls were ready, she introduced the to their 'dates' for the time being, and then headed to the middle of the club, where Matt had been waiting for her "the girls all look amazing Katy Kat, i knew i could count on you to find them" matt murmured into her hair as he pulled her so they were back to chest, kat in front. she moved her hair from her neck. allowing matt to run his nose lightly along the sensitive skin there "well, of course matt, nothing but the best for you." she grinned.

matt had recruited Katriel himself as the first ever His of the His And Her's escorts. she was only thirteen when he had started grooming her for this kind of lifestyle, she had run away from home and stumbled upon matt looking gorgeous as ever, and he has spoiled her with presents and promises only a skilled con artist could sell... and now here she was all of nineteen, on the verge of turning twenty, and still in the business.

In the midst of her reminiscence she hadn't noticed his touch had changed. His hand that had been trailing along her arm tightened on her forearm as he whispered feircly into her ear while she continued to stare straight ahead, she knew better by now that to try and pull away, or even to flinch when he grabbed her, "I don't want any of these girls to get wasted off their ass ,be sure they are eating the bread on the tables, because if any one of them so much as hiccups, its your ass and i'll put you out of work for at least three weeks." to anyone on the ouside it would appear as lovers whispering sweet nothing's to one another.

Kat simply nodded, she knew better than anyone where just what it was he was capable of, she had been there to help him dump the body. He whispered softly, as she was scared to raise her voice "i understand" she felt him smile against her neck "good, if you'll excuse me, the boys need to be introduced to their dates." with that he slipped away from her, and she walked back to the women, making sure all dates were going smoothly before she sat herself as the bar, looking over the entire place to make sure everyone was happy.

It was just another day on the job for her of course. What had she been thinking? At thirteen it had seemed like her only option... But now, at nearly twenty years old... What did she have for herself when her looks ran out? Nothing. She had no education, no career... She continued to brood, oblivious ,for the time being, of the handsome stranger in the big cowboy that had taken the attention of everyone in the room.

:)(: :)(: :)(: :)(: Jake 3rd person POV :)(: :)(: :)(: :)(:

What the Hell was he thinking? He was more nervous than a turkey on thanksgiving. A His and Hers club... This was ridiculous... It was too late now. Everyone was staring at the six foot cowboy. He sauntered to the bar with a confidence he didn't really have, seeing a woman at the bar he stepped over quietly, and tapped her shoulder. "S'cuse me ma'am, is this seat taken?" his voice was rough as sand paper, a deep baritone that seemed somehow... Soothing. He had short brown/blond hair, with deep blue eyes.

"What?" The woman snapped, startling him. Weren't they supposed to be nice? He thought to himself with a low chuckle. "Matt, what do you-" she seemed to stop herself when they turned to face each other. Brown clashed with blue, and his heart nearly stopped then and there. He was faced with damn near the prettiest girl- no, he corrected his thought, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He took in her silky brown hair, nearly as full and curvy as She was. Sloping curves that were hidden partially by the bunched material of her dress where she sat. His eyes leisurely travelled to her face, which was a delicious shade of pink. He licked his lips softly which caused her eyes to narrow in on them. Oh her eyes, he groaned inwardly, he had always been such a sucker for almost shaped eyes and thick lashes. And the way he was peeking at him through them was going to drive him insane. When their eyes met again, he heard the lullaby that was her voice "Well well, my apologies... how may I help you?"


End file.
